1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an end member which seals an open end of a weatherstrip for a vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to an end member which clips to an edge of a vehicle on which a weatherstrip is provided to seal an open end of the weatherstrip in a secure manner so as not to become easily dislodged.
2. Background Art
A structural design of a vehicle door is well known in the art wherein a front edge of a door sash is folded inwardly so as to abut a side of a front pillar with a certain gap therebetween while maintaining a smooth exterior surface between the front edge of the door sash and the front pillar to enhance aerodynamic properties and present a fine appearance. In order to seal the gap between the door sash and the front pillar, a weatherstrip is installed on a drip channel which is attached to the side of the front pillar so that a seal lip of the weatherstrip elastically contacts with an inner wall of the door sash when the door is closed with another weatherstrip disposed within the gap to provide a double seal.
Typically, the lower end of the weatherstrip installed on the drip channel is finished by die forming or insertion of an end cap to enhance appearance when the door is opened. For die forming, it is known in the art to flatten an open end of the weatherstrip by pressing it. In the case of an end cap, a rubber cap is inserted into an open end of the weatherstrip to seal it. Alternatively, a resin material may be injected into the open end to seal it.
However, die forming of an open end seal requires an additional process die forming process, thus increasing manufacturing costs. An end cap inserted into the open end of the weather strip tends to be dislodged due to stress concentrated at the open end due to lack of sufficient gripping force to retain it in position.